White Rose
by cutepark
Summary: Park Jimin, julukannya adalah Rose. Wanita berdarah dingin dengan ambisi yang tinggi tentang kekuasaan. Min Yoongi, si pewaris muda polos yang tak sadar sudah masuk mulut buaya. BTS, Yoonmin. Slight Taekook, Namjin. (GS For Jimin, Jungkook, and Jin)
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Jimin

Sebut namanya, dan kau akan tahu bahwa pemilik namanya bukanlah seorang wanita sembarangan.

Siapa tak mengenal wanita dengan rambut merah alami sejak lahir ini? Dia adalah pemilik "Reyne Gallery". Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang seni rupa. Menjualnya hingga ke luar negeri dan menjaga kualitas serta keaslian barangnya. Perusahaan raksasa, yang namanya tak asing ditelinga para penikmat seni.

Mereka menyebutnya "Rose". Sang dewi bersurai merah, memiliki wajah cantik namun dengan ekspresi paling dingin se-sedunia. Ada pula yang menyebutnya "Dewi Kematian" padahal Jimin sama sekali tak pernah membunuh seseorang.

Tidak pernah.

Orang-orang yang itu sendiri yang memilih membunuh dirinya sendiri. Lalu dengan mudahnya kerabat dan keluarga si mati menuduh "Rose"-lah penyebabnya, dialah yang telah membunuhnya. Memang apa yang dia lakukan?

Dia hanya seorang pengusaha yang terlalu cinta kekayaan. Saking cintanya, dia dengan rendah hati membangun sebuah bank "gelap" yang biasanya membantu para pemilik usaha yang berada di ujung kehancuran dengan meminjamkan dana. Dan lagi, orang-orang itulah yang ada padanya bukan dia yang menawarkan.

"Rose" juga tak memberikan bunga yang besar. Hanya saja, memang ada "harga khusus" yang harus dibayar untuk kemurahan hatinya. Bukankah itu sudah sebanding? Jika pun bantuannya tak kunjung dibayar kembali, maka seharusnya sudah wajar jika ada aset jaminan yang harus disita.

Park Jimin hanya meminta bantuannya dibayar kembali, lalu kemudian terdengar bahwa kabar bahwa orang yang telah dibantunya itu ternyata mati. Jadi, apa salahnya?

Terserah.

Agatha tak peduli bahkan jika semua orang di dunia ini membenci dan memusuhinya, dia tak takut. Obsesinya hanya satu. Menjadi wanita pertama yang ada di puncak rantai kehidupan. Jika itu tercapai, baru dia bisa mati dengan tenang.

.

.

Min Yoongi

Putra satu-satunya keluarga Min yang baru mendaki karir untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan sang ayah.

Kevin sebenarnya sama sekali tak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis, tapi sialnya dia adalah "Sang Terpilih" untuk mewarisi seluruh kekayaan Min Grop yang sudah turun temurun menempati Puncak Kekuasaan. Perhotelan, Perbankan, Industri Hiburan, bahkan media massa berada dibawah naungannya. Yoongi bahkan tak berkuasa atas dirinya sendiri untuk menolak.

Dia sudah berusaha semampunya, tapi perusahaan keluarganya bukan jenis yang bisa dia atasi sendirian.

Ayahnya sangat gila hormat, menginginkan agar Kevin berdiri kokoh memimpin kerajaan yang dia wariskan. Sementara itu, Yoongi merasa semua yang berada disekitarnya tak satu pun dia percaya. Orang-orang yang selama ini di hadapannya dan ayahnya menundukkan kepala penuh hormat, sebenarnya musuh dalam selimut yang siap menggunting dalam lipatan kapanpun dia lengah.

Yoongi benar-benar tertekan. Dia ingin berhenti. Namun, jika itu terjadi maka orang-orang itu bisa saja menghabisi orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Tidak. Dia tak bisa membiarkan itu.

Hingga dia mendengar rumor tentang "Rose", si Dewi Penyelamat yang tak pernah menolak siapapun yang mengharap bantuan. Namun, bisa dalam sekejap bisa berubah menjadi Dewi Kematian saat bantuan tak terbayar setimpal.

Haruskah dia mencoba peruntungan dengan "Sang Dewi"?

Dan, jika ini tak berhasil apakah siapkah dia untuk mati?

.

.

"Baiklah, jika aku membantumu. Apa bayaranku?"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Rose."

"Hmm, menarik. Tapi, apa yang bisa aku ambil darimu? Kau terlihat memiliki segalanya, tapi kau datang meminta uluran tanganku. Sama sekali tidak mengesankan, tuan Min."

"Aku. Bayaran untuk bantuanmu, adalah aku beserta semua yang kumiliki."

Rose tertawa keras, untuk pertama kalinya. Dan entah mengapa justru malah mendengar itu bulu kuduk Yoongi meremang. Apa tadi dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu?

Tawa Rose masih menggema keseluruh ruangan sedang pewaris muda Min tak tahu, apa yang patut ditertawakan dari itu.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : Aku gak bisa. Gak bisa ninggalin tempat ini. Terserah-lah mau dibilang plin-plan apa gimana, tapi aku gak bisa.

Maaf telah membuat "drama". Tolong abaikan saja cerita kehidupan nyata saya. Dan silahkan nikmati saja ini.

Mohon doanya ya, semua target saya untuk tahun ini bisa goal tanpa harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Sekali maaf...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Harusnya Yoongi tak takut apapun. Harusnya kekayaan dan kekuasaan dibawah Min Group yang kini diwariskan padanya, itu teramat sangat cukup membuatnya percaya diri bahwa dia-lah yang berada dia atas rantai kehidupan. Min Yoongi, siapa yang tak mengenalnya?

Di seantaro Korea Selatan, Min Group membawahi lebih dari 18 perusahaan besar dengan berbagai bidang. Diantaranya seperti Agensi Artis BIGHIT, Samsung, King Hotel, TvN, Naver, dan Kookmin Bank. Selain itu Min Grup juga melebarkan sayap di dunia pendidikan 10 tahun terakhir dengan aktif memberikan beasiswa di Universitas-Universitas besar bagi mahasiswa berprestasi dengan terlebih dahulu menandatangani kontrak kerja eksklusif setelah lulus selama 2 tahun di kemudian hari pada salah satu perusahaan Min Group.

Juga dalam bidang politik, Min Group aktif memberikan donasi untuk mendukung program-program kerja pemerintah. Dan donasi terbesar adalah dua unit Tank canggih buatan Rusia secara cuma-cuma tahun lalu. Makanya, jangan heran jika Min Grup sedikit terlambat melakukan pembayaran pajak, pemerintah tidak berani berkata banyak. Juga beberapa kegiatan penyelundupan kecil. Terdengar agak licik, ya? Tapi, memang begitulah bisnis. Selalu ada hubungan saling menguntungkan di dalamnya.

Dengan begitu bisa dikatakan Min Group lebih berkuasa di negaranya melebihi pemerintahnya sendiri. Dan kekuasaan seperti itulah yang ada di tangan Yoongi. Bukankah seharusnya dia merasa sangat sangat kuat?

Yah, harusnya memang seperti itu jika saja dia menginginkannya. Masalahnya adalah, Min Yoongi tak pernah menginginkan posisi sebagai Ketua Min Gruop. Mengatur saham, persentase penjualan, dan segala tetek bengeknya, itu malah membuatnya pusing. Jiwanya yang gemar kebebasan berekspresi, lebih selaras dengan musik dan keindahan seni rupa.

Tapi siapa memangnya yang peduli keinginannya, jika hidupnya sejak kecil saja sudah terencana. Meski hati enggan, apa daya. Dia tak mungkin menolak jabatan warisan keluarganya ini atau bahkan berlepas diri darinya, pertaruhannya berat yaitu keselamatan keluarga yang dikasihinya.

Ibunya yang penyayang, kakak perempuannya yang dinikahi pria serigala gila kekuasaan, dan bungsu kesayangannya yang lumpuh kakinya. Karena dia tahu, begitu banyak para serigala lapar yang mengincar kekuasaan ini, termasuk iparnya sendiri. Lengah sedikit, maka habislah sudah.

Jangan tanya dimana ayah Yoongi berada. Pria tua itu, yang ada dipikirannya hanya harta dan kekuasaan. Seluruh kekuatan sepanjang hidupnya telah dia dedikasikan hanya untuk mempertahankan dan memperluas kekuasaan Min Group. Kini hanya tersisa tubuh lemahnya, terbaring di rumah sakit mewah yang lagi-lagi dibawah naungan Min Group.

Tersisalah Min Yoongi seorang. Berjuang mempertahankan sisa pengaruh kekuatan sang ayah, bukan demi kekuasaan tapi untuk keselamatan keluarganya semata. Para antek-antek penjilat yang dulu berada di sekitar ayahnya saat dia sehat telah berpaling muka, menjilat kotoran para serigala yang menunggu waktu memangsanya.

Yoongi benar-benar sendirian. Dan dia tak bisa mempercayai sembarang orang. Manusia-manusia yang terlihat membungkuk hormat padanya, dia tahu bahwa mereka semua itu bermuka dua. Tapi, itu tidak berarti Yoongi akan menyerah.

Dia mungkin tidak punya orang kepercayaan, tapi dia mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Menyandang marga Min bukan hanya soal kekuasaan, tapi juga soal kecerdasan dan kemahiran taktik perang. Sejak kecil, Yoongi sudah mempelajari pola permainan perangnya, menganalisa medan, dan memperhitungkan ketepatan waktu menyerang.

Selama ini, boleh saja orang-orang itu silau dengan terangnya tahtanya. Meneteskan liur menginginkan kekuasaannya. Biarkan saja mereka terus mendongkak ke atas. Biarkan mereka terlena.

Dengan begitu, mereka akan lupa menunduk dan lupa menyadari... bahwa di bawah tanah ada penguasa kegelapan. Kerajaan "Dewi Kematian". Di sanalah Yoongi akan memulai muslihat pertarungannya.

* * *

"Baiklah, jika aku membantumu. Apa bayaranku?"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Rose."

"Hmm, menarik. Tapi, apa yang bisa aku ambil darimu? Kau terlihat memiliki segalanya, tapi kau datang meminta uluran tanganku. Sama sekali tidak mengesankan, tuan Min."

"Aku. Bayaran untuk bantuanmu, adalah aku beserta semua yang kumiliki."

Rose tertawa keras, untuk pertama kalinya. Dan entah mengapa justru malah mendengar itu bulu kuduk Yoongi meremang. Apa tadi dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu?

Tawa Rose masih menggema keseluruh ruangan sedang pewaris muda Min tak tahu, apa yang patut ditertawakan dari itu.

Rose sedang duduk dan bersandar manis dibalik meja kerjanya. Di dampingi seorang pria muda berwajah kaku yang berdiri disisi kanannya terlihat selalu siaga. Rose masih dengan tawanya saat Yoongi memperhatikan sosok wanita itu.

Konon usianya baru 27 tahun. Lebih muda dua tahun dari Yoongi. Tinggi mereka hampir sama. Mungkin Yoongi hanya lebih tinggi beberapa senti.

Wanita itu memiliki rambut merah sebahu. Kulitnya putih bak porselen, nilai plus juga untuk rupanya yang cantik. Mata dan hidungnya mungil, dagunya runcing. Perpaduan yang elok. Jika Yoongi lupa bahwa wanita inilah yang di sebut Rose, sang Dewi Kematian mungkin dia telah terpesona dan tunduk oleh kecantikannya.

"Tuan Min, aku tahu datang bukanlah untuk sebuah permintaan yang kecil." suara Rose menghentikan pengamatan Yoongi. Rose yang sebelumnya bersandar kini mencondongkan diri sedikit kearahnya. Ekspresi wanita itu kini seakan sedang memikatnya dalam ketakutan sekaligus penasaran. Bola mata gelap itu seperti menghipnotisnya dalam pesona.

"Well, aku tak pernah menolak membantu siapapun sebelum ini. Asalkan dia mampu menawarkan kesepakatan yang menarik."

Yoongi menegang sesaat. Rose berbicara dengan cara yang nakal. Wanita itu menggerakkan bibirnya yang terpoles lipstick merah terang itu dengan cara yang provokatif. Rose mengodanya secara terselubung. Dan sialnya Yoongi sedikit terpengaruh. Kelelakian dan akal sehatnya bertarung. Dia harus segera menguasai dirinya sekarang.

"Rose!" panggilnya tenang.

"Min Group.. , aku bisa memindahkannya ke tanganmu pelan-pelan. Tanpa konflik, tanpa masalah, aku bisa melakukannya dengan sangat rapi." Yoongi menekankan setiap katanya secara meyakinkan. Kini Yoong juga berusa menebar pesonanya. Seringai tipis dan sorot tajam.

Rose tertawa meremehkan. Mengabaikan pelototan tersinggung Yoongi.

"Pulanglah Tuan Min! Tempatku ini bukan tempat bermain anak kecil." Rose mengibaskan tangan mengusir.

Apa ini? Yoongi direndahkan seorang wanita? Tidak tidak. Ini belum selesai.

"Pikirkan lagi, Park Jimin. Jika kau benar-benar ingin ke puncak, aku satu-satunya tiket VIP-mu. Aman, dan dengan keahlianmu dalam manipulasi data kau akan sampai lebih cepat. Kau mungkin bisa saja sampai tanpa aku, tapi berapa lama lagi kau mau menunggu? Sampai surai merah indahmu itu berubah putih?" giliran Yoongi menyeringai remeh.

Melihat Rose yang tertegun sesaat, Yoongi yakin wanita itu memikirkan kata-katanya. Bagus. Sekarang serangan selanjutnya.

"Keinginanku sederhana. Perlindungan untukku dan keluargaku. Aku tak peduli kursi Ketua, CEO, atau apapun sebutannya itu. Impianku adalah duduk di kursi kerja studio dan membuat musik yang indah untuk menghibur orang-orang. Tapi, tua bangka sialan menghabisi impianku dan lebih sialnya lagi dia membuatku harus menerima warisan ini." geram Yoongi. Air muka pemuda Min itu terlihat sendu.

"Aku mohon..." lirihnya.

Dibalik bulu mata lentiknya, Rose meneliti wajah Yoongi. Mencari kebohongan yang mungkin saja tersembunyi. Sedangkan Yoongi, sebisanya dia menampilkan kejujuran ucapannya. Menjadi sosok yang benar-benar butuh dikasihani. Air muka Yoongi sedikit cerah saat dia mendengar dengus tanda menyerah dari wanita bersurai merah itu.

"Baiklah, tapi karena kau datang dengan penawaran yang ambigu. Maka akulah yang menentukan aturannya."

Yoongi menelan ludah ragu. Dia tidak segera meng-iyakan meski Rose sedang menanti dia menjawab. Yoongi meragu. Yang dihadapannya adalah wanita yang penuh tipu daya dengan sejuta pesona. Salah memutuskan, Yoongi mungkin akan ditipu mentah-mentah.

"Oke, katakan padaku idemu. Lalu kita pertimbangan bersama." putusnya. Dilihatnya Rose menyeringai. Kemudian wanita itu semakin maju mendekatkan wajah eloknya. Sambil bertopang dagu, Rose kembali menampakkan sorot menggoda iman keahliannya dan membuka bibirnya sensual.

"Hmmm, bagaimana jika..." Yoongi menanti antipasif. "...kita tandai hubungan timbal-balik ini dengan, pernikahan?"

Jantung Yoongi mencelos. "Per-perni-kahan?" Rose tersenyum dengan menawan, bangkit dari kursinya untuk berjalan menuju Yoongi. Nafas Yoongi sedikit tercekat saat membaui parfum Rose yang beraroma Red Rose dan wanita itu kini berada dipangkuannya. Mendekatkan bibir merah merekah itu ke telinga Yoongi.

"Yeah... Menikah. Kau. Dan. Aku." bulu kuduk Yoongi meremang oleh bisikan sensual itu. Yoongi gamang, tersesat antara nafsu dan rasa khawatir. Dan sialnya, dia tak tahu yang mana yang lebih dominan. Sial, belahan dada wanita itu juga tak membantu.

"Kau akan memiki aku dan perlindunganku, Yoongi sayang. Bukankah itu sangat menggiurkan?"

Dan Yoongi menyerah untuk tidak menggangguk.

* * *

Rose, atau Park Jimin si Dewi Kematian kini sendirian di ruang kerjanya. Membelakangi meja kerjanya, menatap ke luar kaca di bagian belakang ruangannya yang menghamparkan pemandangan gedung-gedung mencakar langit.

Pewaris Min sudah pergi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dan pria itu akan kembali besok, membawa kertas perjanjian, notaris, dan beberapa saksi. Dan saat itulah kesepakatan mereka akan diperjual-belikan.

"Direktur, apa anda yakin Min Yoongi bermanfaat untuk anda?" sosok tinggi tegap yang tadi dilihat Yoongi siaga berdiri di samping Park Jimin masuk dengan menenteng beberapa berkas di tangan. Namanya sekertaris Kim. Tangan kanan sang Dewi yang loyalitasnya sudah tak diragukan lagi.

"Kau meragukan keputusanku, Taehyung?" Park Jimin berbalik untuk memberi sekertarisnya itu senyum manis yang berbahaya. Manis dan menebar pekat aura ancaman pada saat yang sama.

Sekretaris Kim menyadari kesalahannya, sambil menunduk dia mengucapkan maaf.

"Dia hanya seorang pemuda yang putus asa, Taehyung-ah. Kasihan. Lagipula, aku bosan dengan peran sebagai dewa kematian. Kali ini, aku akan menjadi peri baik hati untuknya." ucap Jimin dengan nada yang beracun. Dan kekeh kecil wanita itu mengudara.

Kim Taehyung mengangguk paham. Dia mengerti alurnya sekarang. Sementara itu Park Jimin kembali membelakang, menatap kembali pemandangan yang tadi sempat dia tinggalkan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Tunggu."

Sekertaris minim ekspresi itu tak jadi undur diri. Dan sang atasan cantiknya kini menatap Kim Taehyung serius. Dia tahu, sebentar lagi pasti akan menerima perintah.

"Perketat pengawas untuk Jihoon. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, itu tanggung jawabmu."

Ah, dia benar. Ini bukan perintah sembarangan. Kim Taehyung kembali mengangguk paham. Sebelum kemudian beranjak untuk undur diri.

* * *

"Oppa, sudah pulang? Apa pekerjaan di kantor sangat melelahkan? Oppa ingin segelas teh madu?"

Min Yoongi yang baru pulang disambut oleh senyum hangat adik bungsu kesayangannya, Jungkook. Si gigi kelinci manisnya yang malang. Masih muda, namun harus rela menghabiskan hidupnya di atas kursi roda. Jungkook bahkan baru berusia 22 tahun.

Sebuah kecelakaan yang merenggut sempat merenggut senyum bahagia adiknya. Darah Yoongi mendidih setiap memgingatnya. Terlebih dia tahu, bahwa itu terjadi karena konspirasi dari salah satu serigala jahat musuhnya. Sayangnnya, Yoongi tak punya cukup bukti. Bahkan kekusaaan sialannya tak membantu apapun. Yoongi semakin membenci keadaannya ini.

"Oppa!"

"Eoh? Ah, maaf Jungkook. Oppa sangat lelah, kau tidak perlu repot. Oppa hanya butuh tidur, kau sendiri istirahatlah." ucapnya penuh kasih sambil mengelus sayang rambut sang adik.

"Oke. Jika Oppa membutuhkan sesuatu Oppa bisa memanggilku."

"Tentu. Bersiaplah akhir pekan ini. Kau membutuhkan tenaga yang besar. Oppa tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur sebelum acara memijit kita selesai."

Jungkook tergelak riang. Sejenak Yoongi ikut bahagia, menyaksikan adiknya tampak seperi gadis seumurannya seperti yang seharusnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memijit Oppa sampai lelahmu hilang. Oppa tidurlah sekarang, dan jangan terlalu semangat untuk akhir pekan. Nanti malah tidak bisa tidur. Oppa mulai mirip vampire, berkulit pucat dan punya lingkar mata hitam yang mengerikan." Jungkook meringis main-main. Yoongi terkekeh dan sekali lagi mendaratkan elusan sayang di pucuk kepala sang adik.

"Baiklah, baik. Nona cerewet. Ugh, kau makin mirip Ibu."

Gelak tawa Jungkook tersedar sekali lagi sebelum Yoongi pergi memuju kamarnya.

Lelahnya jadi sedikit berkurang karena menyempatkan diri bercanda dengan si bungsu. Meski tetap saja, Yoongi tak lupa bahwa dia harus menghadapi hari esok. Hari berat yang penuh pertaruhan.

Yoongi memang telah memperhitungkan hal ini sejak lama. Dan tetap saja, dia tak berhenti gelisah.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : Potong di sini aja deh. Beberapa hal terpaksa masih saya jadikan misteri untuk kebutuhan cerita. Tapi garis besarnya adalah, ini kisah cinta berlatar ambisi.

Untuk selanjutnya istilah Rose akan saya kurangi.

Ini juga saya publish di wattpad dengan nama tokoh Agatha dan Kevin. Makanya kemarin ada kesalahan yang luput dari pengeditan.

Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin yang genrenya begini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ada yang perlu diperbaiki?

Semoga kalian suka. Eh, minta reviewnya boleh dong...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam. Meski sudah berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang, pada akhirnya Yoongi beranjak bangkit menuju ruang kerjanya yang hanya berbatas dua rak buku besar di dalam kamarnya. Pikirannya penuh oleh berbagai hal tentang Rose, sosok yang saat ini benar-benar tak bisa dia selami hakikatnya.

Apa sebenarnya wanita ini? Siapa dia? Bagaimana latar belakang kehidupannya, seperti kosong. Rose bak delusi. Tapi, dia ada. Tidak diketahui dari mana wanita ini berasal. Kemunculannya tiba-tiba, dan sangat tak terduga. Tahu-tahu, bisnis dunia bawah tanah dikuasai oleh seorang dewi kematian yang di sebut Rose.

"Park Jimin." bisik Yoongi. Matanya mematri sebuah gambar _candid_ dari sebuah situs bisnis dilaptopnya yang menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah sebahu tanpa poni dengan setelan resmi berjalan anggun didampingi seorang pria tinggi tegap yang diketahui adalah sekertaris wanita itu. Yoongi tak bisa memungkiri, bahkan hanya dari gambarnya saja Park Jimin adalah wanita sangat mempesona. Kepala Yoongi memang penuh pertanyaan, tapi matanya tak bisa dicegah untuk memancarkan tatap kekaguman.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah Jungkook duga. Kakak laki-lakinya itu pasti tertidur di atas meja kerja lagi. Ugh, apa susahnya pindah tidur di atas ranjang sih? Jungkook mendesis kesal. Setiap hari, Yoongi selalu pulang terlambat karena pekerjaan, kemudian sampai dirumah pun kakaknya itu masih mengurusi pekerjaan. Jungkook dongkol, yang diharapkannya hanya kakanya memiliki istirahat yang berkualitas dirumah. Apa kedengarannya muluk?

"Oppa, bangunlah." Jungkook menggoyang tubuh kakaknya pelan, sejujurnya saat ini dia jengkel, tapi dia tidak ingin membangunkan kakaknya dengan cara yang sedikit lebih keras. Tak ada 10 detik, kakaknya segera terbangun. Jungkook mendengus tambah kesal. Sudah pasti kakaknya tidak tidur nyenyak, makanya mudah bangun. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat mengasihi kakaknya. Sosok yang selama ini selalu melindunginya, bahkan menjaganya saat Jungkook berada dititik terendah, menggenggamnya erat. mendukungnya hingga bisa bangkit. Jungkook serasa ingin menangis setiap mengingat bahwa yang melalukan semua itu adalah kakaknya ini. Tapi, saat kakaknya yang berada dalam keadaan yang sulit Jungkook tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk kakaknya.

Jungkook sedikit terkesiap saat terasa ada yang menyentuh pipinya. "Kenapa menangis? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Yoongi menatapnya penuh tanya. Sedikit gelagapan Jungkook mengusap air matanya. Ya Tuhan, dia tak sadar ternyata tadi telah meneteskan air mata. Ini tak bagus, kakaknya tidak akan suka jika dia menangis.

"Oh, ini... sepertinya hanya kemasukan udara kotor. Sudahlah, Oppa bau. Segeralah mandi aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Seokjin Unni dan Hyosang Oppa sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Katanya mereka akan sarapan bersama kita." Jungkook menampilkan senyumnya, berusaha menjadi ceria seperti biasanya. Tapi, kemudian Jungkook sadar ekspresi kakaknya mengeras. Jungkook tersenyum miris, Dia tahu sekali mengapa kakaknya bersikap seperti itu. Ini karena Kim Hyosang, suami kakak mereka Seokjin.

Jungkook meraih salah satu tangan sang kakak, "Jangan begitu Oppa. Biar bagaimana pun kita adalah saudara." ucapnya lembut. Dilihatnya Yoongi mencoba tersenyum, namun sangat kentara bahwa itu tidak tulus. Jungkook bertambah sendu. Mengapa keluarganya seperti ini?

Ayah dan ibunya seperti telah pindah menetap di rumah sakit, tak pernah sekali pun pulang. Lalu kakak sulung tertuanya yang telah menikah dan tinggal bersama suami. Dan kakak yang satu-satunya menjaga dan berada di sisinya memiliki perang tak kasat mata dengan ipar mereka. Jungkook tak mengerti kenapa hidupnya bisa menjadi seperti ini. Dia sendiri cacat, kemana-mana dengan kursi roda. Rumah kediamannya yang megah bak istana tak bisa membayar segala keadaan menyedihkan ini.

"Aku mengerti. Bersiaplah untuk menyabut mereka, Oppa harus mandi sekarang."

Yoongi akan beranjak meninggalkannya, tapi Jungkook menangkap tangan kakaknya mencegah pergi. "Oppa, berjanjilah. Tidak ada keributan di meja makan, kumohon."

Kakaknya menjeda lama sebelum mengangguk, dan kembali memberi senyum paksa itu. "Baiklah." jawab kakaknya sembari mengelus kepala Jungkook dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas. Jungkook bernafas lega sekarang. Dia tahu, kakaknya tidak pernah ingkar janji.

* * *

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, mata cantik Jimin yang berhias eyeliner hitam tebal itu melayangkan pandangan pada jam kecil antik yang ada di meja kerjanya. Dia sudah cukup bersabar bahkan hingga siang menjelang sore ini. Tapi Min Yoongi yang kemarin datang padanya untuk menghamba malah tidak ada kabarnya. Apa mau orang itu? Berani sekali dia datang lalu pergi semaunya.

Sialan. Min Yoongi adalah tangkapan besar, dia tidak boleh lepas begitu saja.

Jimin tampak gusar, dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan dirinya untuk lebih rileks. Saat dirasa sudah lebih baik, Jimin membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, senyum misterius terkembang dibibirnya. Tangannya memencet sebuah tombol kecil dibalik meja. Dalam beberapa detik, sekertaris Kim muncul diruang kerjanya.

"Taehyung-ah. Tampaknya Min Yoongi melupakanku setelah membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku ingin kau mengirimkan pesan rinduku untuknya." ucapnya santai.

"Baik. Kemana kita harus mengirimnya, direktur?"

Jimin terdiam seperti sedang berfikir. "Hm, bagaimana kalau ke BIG HIT? Aku dengar artis mereka yang bernama Kang Daniel membeli salah satu koleksi patung kita pada pameran bulan lalu."

"Benar. Dia cukup kecanduan semenjak berhasil memenangkan penghargaan besar. Namanya menjadi sangat terkenal sekarang."

"Bagus. Laksanakan." perintah Jimin. Senyumnya mengembang penuh racun. Sementara itu, sekertaris Kim tanpa banyak kata pamit undur diri untuk melaksanakan mandat.

Hanya dalam beberapa jam kemudian, media Korea Selatan ribut dengan sebuah kabar mengejutkan. Beberapa media berita online seperti berlomba menuliskan Headline yang cukup besar dengan makna kalimat yang tak jauh berbeda.

 **ARTIS KANG DANIEL MENYELUNDUPKAN** **NARKOBA,** KANG **DANIEL TERBUKTI MENYIMPAN OBAT TERLARANG.**

Kali ini Jimin terkekeh remeh. Dia tahu Min Yoongi pasti memahami pesan kerinduannya. Min Group menjalin hubungan yang cukup mesra dengan kepolisian. Dia perkirakan saat ini Min Yoongi sedang berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Tepat pada saat itu sekertaris Kim kembali memasuki ruangannya.

"Direktur, Min Yoongi ingin bicara dengan anda." sebuah ponsel tersorong padanya. Jimin menerimanya sambil tersenyum puas.

* * *

Yoongi memijit kepalanya yang pening. Rasanya hari ini lebih berat beratus-ratus hari berat yang dijalaninya seperti biasanya.

Tadi pagi, dia terlibat perdebatan sengit dengan kakak iparnya. Yoongi terpaksa berhenti bicara dan mengalah ketika melihat wajah memelas adik bungsu dan kakak perempuannya. Sejujurnya Yoongi memang tak menyukai pribadi suami kakaknya itu yang suka mengatur-atur dan selalu merasa benar seenaknya. Tapi dia tahu bahwa kakaknya teramat mencintai pria itu, dan kenyataan yang lebih buruk adalah Kim Hyosang itu telah membantu memperkokoh posisi ayahnya dengan menikahi kakaknya. Apa boleh buat. Keluarga Min berhutang budi padanya.

"Orang-orang mulai bicara, betapa menurunnya kinerja Ketua Min Group sejak posisi itu turun padamu. Sebagai kakak ipar aku berhak mengingatkan, bahkan aku membantumu. Berapa kali harus kubilang, menikah saja dengan Park Soo Young, dan Park Seojong ayahnya akan berada dipihakmu."

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, hyung. Tapi aku akan menikahi wanita yang kupilih sendiri."

Hyosang menggebrak meja. "Seokjin. Lihat yang dilakukan adikmu! Ah...terserah. Aku berusaha membantu keluarga ini. Tapi semua pengorbananku memang tak pernah berarti dimata adikmu."

Di tempat duduknya Yongi menggeritkan geraham. Sejak ayah mereka berada dirumah sakit, jika Hyosang berada dirumah mereka sikapnya sudah seperti Tuan Raja yang berkuasa. Sepintas Yoongi melihat kakaknya yang menenangkan suaminya, sedang adiknya tertunduk takut tanpa suara. Sial! Kesedihan saudari-saudarinya adalah kelemahannya. Yoongi menghembuskan nafas untuk menangkan emosi.

"Baiklah hyung. Kau benar soal menikahi seseorang untuk memperkuat posisiku sebagai Ketua Min Group. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya dengan benar. Maafkan tindakan naifku."

Hyosang semakin mengangkat dagubdengan pongah.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang dengan aku, Yoongi. Park Seojong memiliki hampir 80% saham Hotel King. Adiknya Park Hyunsik juga akan mencalonkan diri sebagai presiden tahun depan. Park Soo Young adalah pilihan terbaik untukmu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Dan bonusnya adalah, putrinya itu sangat menggilaimu. Jika kau mendengarkan aku, semua akan baik-baik saja." ucap Hyosang meyakinkan. Yoongi setengah mati menyembunyikan ekspresi muaknya. Demi melihat senyum kakaknya yang tampak senang melihat suaminya yang tak lagi marah, Yoongi memasang topeng polosnya lagi.

"Baik, hyung."

Sarapan pagi itu berakhir, dan Yoongi tak menikmati santapan paginya dengan nyaman. dia berangkat ke kantor dengan hati yang tak pernah baik.

Lalu, ketika hari menjelang siang. Yoongi dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada diruangannya ketika dia kembali dari rapat pekanan pemegang saham. Park Soo Young.

"Yoongi Oppa. aku menunggumu sejak tadi."

Tanpa tahu malu gadis itu memeluk lengannya. Padahal seingat Yoongi mereka baru pernah bertemu 3 kali. Pertama saat pernikahan kakaknya. Kedua dan ketiga saat Yoongi melakukan kunjungan ke King Hotel, dan ini adalah pertemuan yang ke-empat.

Sesopan mungkin Yoongi melonggarkan pelukan gadis itu, "Ada apa, Soo Young-ah? Kenapa kau menungguku?"

Gadis tak tahu diri itu malah semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Bahkan kepalanya bersandar manja ke bahu Yoongi. "Papa menyuruhku mengantarkan undangan Ulang Tahun King Hotel malam ini untukmu."

Wajah Yoongi terlihat tak nyaman. Wanita manja sama sekali bukan tipenya. "Kenapa harus repot-repot, kalian bisa mengirimnya melalui kurir." Sialan! Wanita ini tak berniat melepaskannya.

"Hyosang-nim bilang, kau akan senang jika aku mengantarnya langsung. Makanya aku datang."

Rahang Yoongi mengeras. Tinjunya terkepal. Baiklah! Ternyata ini ulah kakak iparnya lagi.

"Terima kasih. Aku tersanjung dengan kedatanganmu. Tapi, aku pergi sekarang untuk tinjauan lapangan." itu isyarat halus sebuah penolakan sebenarnya.

"Izinkan aku ikut, Oppa. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu." Yoongi mengumpat samar. Nah, berarti tidak ada pilihan lain baginya selain kembali memasang topeng.

"Tidak bisa, Soo Young-ah. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang wanita cantik terabaikan. Begini saja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sebelum kembali bekerja. Dan nanti malam kita bertemu di pesta hotel." bujuknya sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu tersipu dan mengangguk bahagia. Menyetujui sekaligus tampak senang dengan sikap baik Yoongi.

Mereka pun beranjak dari situ. Sepanjang jalan menuju keluar kantor, Park Soo Young menggandeng erat lengan Yoongi dan tersenyum angkuh tiap kali mereka berpapasan dengan pegawai yang menyapa. Wanita ini seakan sedang pamer, bahwa dia adalah wanita istimewa sang Ketua Min Group.

Sedangkan Yoongi sedang berfikit keras. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menemui Park Jimin atau berkomunikasi dengannya, tanpa diketahui seorang pun. Ada urusan yang belum selesai diantara mereka.

.

.

Sorenya, Yoongi yang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kegiatan peninjau sebuah proyek pembangunan Rumah Sakit yang cukup jauh dari kota mendapat kabar bahwa harga Big Hit ent. yang berada dibawah naungan kekuasaannya turun drastis. Penyebabnya adalah seorang artis besar yang katanya terdapat tangan menyimpan narkoba dikediamannya.

Dunia hiburan menjadi heboh. Dan media massa menambah riuh pemberitaan. Para investor terpaksa mengadakan pertemuan mendadak.

Big Hit adalah perusahaan agensi terbesar yang dimiliki Min Group. Termasuk salah satu pemasok laba terbesar tiap tahun. Maka wajar, jika harga sahamnya turun maka itu menjadi masalah yang cukup besar bagi Min Group.

Namun saat ini, Yoongi yang sedang dalam perjalan tidak memungkinkan untuk menghadiri rapat. Dan kabar terakhir yang di dengarnya, Hyosang mengambil alih pimpinan. Yoongi tidak bisa tidak menolak. Lagipula, sebenarnya dia cukup malas untuk rapat lagi.

Yang benar saja. Tadi pagi dia sudah menghadapi rapat selama tiga jam lebih. Dan jika harus menghadiri rapat lagi. Yoongi pikir usianya akan habis di ruang rapat. Syukurlah Hyosang sudah mengambil inisiatif itu.

"Cih, dia pasti merasa seperti raja sekarang." monolog Yoongi. Yang dimaksud tentu saja sang kakak ipar. Sambil menyeringai sebal Yoongi membayangkan Hyosang yang mengangkat dagu tinggi saat memimpin rapat.

Dibalik kaca mobilnya, Yoongi menatap keluar. Dan kemudian dia baru teringat. Ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuknya. Semua orang sedang sibuk karena saham. Oh, ini tidak boleh di sia-siakan.

"Aku haus, bawa aku ke _coffe shop_ terdekat." katanya pada sopir.

"Baik, Ketua."

Mobilnya melaju dan berhenti di sebuah _coffe shop_ kecil di pinggir kota. Seorang _bodyguard_ membukakannya pintu dan Yoongi turun dengan tenang. "Berjagalah di luar. Aku butuh waktu sendiri." titahnya pada sang _bodyguard_ sambil segera melangkah pergi.

Setelah memesan yang dia inginkan, Yoongi memilih tempat duduk di pojok ruangan. Dari dalam dia bisa melihat _bodyguard_ nya berjaga di depan pintu mobil menghadap kearahnya menatap sekeliling mengawasi suasana. Yoongi tersenyum remeh. Dia tahu bahwa _body_ _guard_ nya itu adalah salah satu boneka para serigala yang ditugaskan mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

"Terserah." desis Yoongi. Tangannya segera merogoh ponsel dan melakukan panggilan. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian panggilannya tersambung. "Hallo, aku ingin memesan bunga." ucapnya pada seseorang di seberang sana.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : Hai, lama tak jumpa.

Saya tidak tahu apakah ff ini cukup disukai atau tidak. Tapi, ini sama sekali bukan ff terlantar. Saya cuma sedang sibuk urusan lain.

Oh, kalian tahu BAIA (BTS AMINO INDONESIAN ARMY). Saya aktif di sana. Kalau ketemu saya, tolong di sapa ya. Uname saya tetap cutepark. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya.

Ini juga saya publish di wattpad dengan nama tokoh Agatha dan Kevin. Makanya kemarin ada kesalahan yang luput dari pengeditan.

Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin yang genrenya begini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ada yang perlu diperbaiki?

Semoga kalian suka. Eh, minta reviewnya boleh dong...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hallo, aku ingin memesan bunga." ucapnya pada seseorang di seberang sana.

.

.

"Belum apa-apa kau sudah berhutang padaku, Min Yoongi."

Mata Yoongi membola sesaat, "Itu semua ulahmu?"

Kekehan manis Jimin terdengar dari speaker ponsel, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku merindukanmu." suaranya manja mendayu.

Yoongi ikut terkekeh. Sungguh pandai wanita ini memanipulasi, pikirnya. Berbahaya, tapi menarik.

"Katakan padaku Min Yoongi, apa mereka menyulitkanmu?"

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, Tunggu apa lagi? Segeralah datang padaku, sayang. Bawa aku ke sisimu." ucap Park Jimin bernada lirih, nakal menggoda. Tanpa sadar Yoongi menggigit pipi dalamnya. Sial, pengaruh wanita ini kuat sekali. Bahkan hanya dari melalui sambungan telepon, dia berhasil menggelitik keinginan Yoongi sebagai lelaki. Benar-benar pemikat ulung.

Yoongi terpaksa berdehem sekali untuk menyadarkan diri. Mengingat kembali, apa tujuan dari hubungan ini. "Baiklah. Kirimkan bunga malam ini, di King Hotel."

"Hei, tidak bisa semudah itu, sayang. Bukankah kita butuh kontrak? Jangan memperlakukanku seperti amatir, Min Yoongi."

Kini wanita itu berdesis. Penekanan katanya keras pada beberapa makna tertentu. Yoongi meremang. Astaga, dia baru saja mencari masalah. Luar biasa, hanya dalam beberapa detik dia seberbahaya kobra sekarang.

Yoongi tahu, Park Jimin terbiasa mendominasi. "Aku tahu, tolong jangan salah paham. Tapi, saat ini tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk bahkan untuk sekedar menulis diary. Jadi aku pikir, perjalanan ini harus dipangkas dengan jalan pintas. Kau mengerti maksudku."

Jeda. Park Jimin yang diseberang sana tak terdengar menjawab. Yoongi waswas mengunggu cukup lama hingga Park Jimin pun akhirnya kembali berkata.

"Baiklah. Malam ini, King Hotel." Yoongi bernafas lega.

"Dan... Bisakah kau mengirimkan White Rose saja?" Jimin terdengar menggeram.

"Kau terlalu banyak meminta, Min Yoongi. Padahal kau belum mempersembahkan apapun. Aku tak suka itu." Oh, Tidak. Mengusik amarah Dewi Kematian bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Hanya untuk berjaga, ratuku. Percayalah, aku akan memberikan segalanya padamu."

Didengarnya Jimin tertawa, "Baiklah. Kau menang, sayang." gumamnya. Dan sambungan telepon mereka terputus sepihak oleh Jimin.

Yoongi tertawa miris, wanita itu benar-benar menguras perhatian dan pikirannya. Namun kemudian tertawa senang sambil bermonolog.

"Jadi, begitu caranya menghadapimu Park Jimin?" kedua bahunya terangkat seperti berkata _terserah._

Tak terasa minuman di mejanya telah habis. Yoongi masih tersenyum bahkan ketika dia beranjak pergi kembali ke hidup menyebalkan miliknya. Sang _bodyguard_ siaga membukakannya pintu mobil menatapnya heran saat Yoongi malah tiba-tiba tertawa. Seakan ada hal lucu yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

Sudah Yoongi duga, Soo Young pasti sangat menanti kedatangannya malam ini. Diantara barisan orang yang menyambutnya di pintu Hotel, gadis itu terlihat paling mencolok dengan gaun merah panjangnya.

Ketika satu persatu para pengusaha mencoba menarik perhatian sang Ketua Min Group. Gadis itu malah seperti mencoba jual mahal darinya. Mendekat, tapi menunggu dihampiri.

Wah, sayang sekali. Yoongi bahkan tak tertarik untuk membeli.

"Ketua Min. Suatu kehormatan kau bisa datang langsung ke acara ini." Park Seojong CEO King Hotel maju pertama untuk menyambutnya.

Yoongi memberi senyum diplomatis, topengnya kembali terpasang secara otomatis. "Jangan begitu, paman. King Hotel adalah bagian inti dari keluarga besar kita. Mana mungkin aku menolak hadir. Lagipula aku ingin banyak belajar dari paman. King Hotel jadi sebesar ini, pasti tak lepas dari tangan dingin seorang Park Seojong yang hebat." tangan Yoongi menjabat erat tangan CEO itu.

Park Seojong tampak terbahak senang, diikuti tawa tamu lainnya. Pria tua seumur ayahnya itu menepuk bahunya seperti seorang bapak. Dibelakang sang CEO, putrinya sedang mengulum senyum tersipu dan bangga bak seorang calon istri yang mendengar calon suaminya berhasil menarik hati ayahnya.

"Mari masuk." ucap Seojong mempersilahkan. Yoongi mengangguk dan memimpin rombongan. Ekor matanya sempat menangkap wajah putri sang CEO yang berharap disapa. Dia pilih mengabaikannya. Malas untuk membuat drama yang lebih menguras tenaga.

Seorang pelayan memandu jalan mereka menuju sebuah auditorium yang besar dan megah. Ada ratusan tamu di sana yang terdiri dari orang-orang kalangan atas. Pengusaha, artis papan atas, dan beberapa pejabat penting negara yang duduk melingkar pada puluhan meja bundar yang tersebar di berbagai penjuru ruang. Di bagian dekat panggung juga sisi ruangan, kamera media berdiri mengisi beberapa spot. Wah, King Hotel ternyata tak main-main dalam perhelatan hari jadinya.

Saat Yoongi memasuki ruangan. Orang-orang serentak berdiri menghormati kedatangannya. Mereka baru duduk saat Yoongi duduk dengan aman dikursi khusus yang disediakan untuknya. Satu meja dengan sang CEO berserta keluarganya dan beberapa petinggi Hotel. Meja mereka paling besar di sana. Dan Yoongi sama sekali tak terkejut ketika Park Soo Young mengambil tempat duduk tepat disisinya. Sudah terbaca. Hal yang sama juga pernah terjadi pada kakaknya Seokjin dulu untuk Hyosang.

Hal itu membuatnya sedih. Status wanita dalam kehidupan seperti ini digunakan sebagai batu loncatan. Melakukan pernikahan dengan pria lebih kepada hubungan bisnis semata. Sedang para pria bisa berbuat semaunya. Yoongi telah melihat, bagaimana ayah dan kakak iparnya biasa berpesta dengan para jalang lalu pulang pada istrinya dalam kondisi sempoyongan. Dan tak bisa terkatakan betapa Yoongi membenci semua itu.

Dia benci ketika seorang wanita baik yang mengabdikan diri untuk keluarga diperlakukan hanya seperti barang. Diperalat untuk sebuah keperluan. Lalu dihias sebagai pajangan mahal yang dipamerkan. Yoongi bersumpah, selama dia hidup adik bungsunya tidak akan pernah dia biarkan mengalami hal yang sama. Kelak jika tiba saatnya, Jungkook hanya akan dia serahkan pada sosok tulus yang tahu bagaimana seharusnya memuliakan seorang wanita. Cukuplah kesedihan itu hanya dialami ibu dan kakaknya.

.

.

Acara peringatan hari jadi King Hotel dikemas dengan susunan hiburan yang menarik. Setelah dibuka oleh sang CEO, dan beberapa pertunjukan berlalu. Tibalah giliran Yoongi sebagai Ketua Min Group untuk memberikan beberapa patah kata. Tepuk tangan bergemuruh ketika namanya disebut. Sambil berdiri diatas podium, Yoongi berisyarat agar hadirin yang akan menyimak pidatonya berhenti bertepuk tangan.

"Pertama-tama. Izinkan aku menyampaikan rasa terima kasih yang mendalam tehadap pihak-pihak yang telah berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Seperti namanya, King Hotel. Maka aku pikir ini adalah tempat hebat bagi para raja, dan orang-orang hebat. Dan dalam hal ini, aku ingin kalian bertepuk tangan untuk seorang raja hebat yang bisa mengolola dengan baik tempat ini. Tuan Park Seojon. Ah, sejujurnya aku sangat mengidolakan beliau." ucapnya sambil tersenyum jenaka pada hadirin.

Tepuk tangan kembali membahana. Park Seojong tampak bangkit dan tertawa pongah. Merasa sangat bangga pada sanjungan yang dilayangkan Yoongi padanya. Sebelum kembali duduk pria tua itu membuat isyarat dengan telunjuk seperti menembak ke arah Yoongi. Lengkap dengan kedipan ramah dan tawa senangnya.

"Aku percaya. Orang-orang dengan nama Park terlahir dengan takdir yang luar biasa. Di sini, kita punya tuan Park Hyungsik sang politikus yang dicintai rakyat Korea. Aktor Hollywood Park Chanyeol yang tampan. Dan tentu saja, sang bunga King Hotel Park Soo Young kita."

Putri sang CEO itu merona di tempat duduknya. Memberi Yoongi senyum terima kasih bersama raut tersipu.

"Soo Young-ah, aku rasa Song Hye Kyo dan Kim Tae Hae patut merasa terintimidasi oleh kecantikanmu. Bukan begitu?" kelakar Yoongi. Park Soo Yoong semakin tersipu. Sedang ayahnya terbahak pongah.

Tawa riuh hadirin menggema. Dua aktris yang disebut kebetulan hadir disana. Kim Tae Hae hanya menggeleng maklum, sedang Song Hye Kyo pura-pura cemberut tidak terima. Makin riuhlah orang-orang mentertawakan kejadian konyol itu.

"Jika saja aku bisa mengubah namaku, aku tidak keberatan menjadi Park Yoongi. Tapi, yah... anda sekalian tahu bahwa takdirku adalah mengubah marga seorang gadis kelak." Yoongi berhenti lagi dari pidatonya.

Ruangan mendadak senyap. Yoongi sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi orang-orang. Dan rata-rata semua menunjukkan raut penasaran. Sang CEO sendiri terlihat sedang menatapnya tajam. Mencoba menduga apa yang ingin Yoongi sampaikan. Dan kenapa semendadak ini?

"Aku adalah MinYoongi, seorang pemuda berusia 29 tahun biasa yang kesepian. Marga Min adalah sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar bagiku, demikian pula Min Group. Nasib jutaan kehidupan anggota keluarga besar Min Group terlalu berat untuk kupikul sendiri. Untuk itu, malam ini aku perkenalkan pada kalian semua. Seorang gadis Park luar biasa yang bersedia mendampingiku mengemban tanggung jawab ini."

Park Soo Young tegang, demikian pula ayahnya. Tentu saja, harapan kedua orang itu adalah Soo Young gadis yang dimaksudkan. Bahkan tuan Seojong mengikat perjanjian dengan Kim Hyosang, kakak ipar Min Yoongi agar putrinya lah yang kelak menjadi nyonya Min selanjutnya. Harus. Tidak boleh tidak. Apalagi tadi Yoongi telah menyanjung putrinya. Dia akan malu besar jika ini tidak sesuai harapan.

Tapi, mengapa selama ini Yoongi tak terlihat mendekati putrinya? Ataukah...

"Gadis itu bernama..." suasana menjadi hening. Semua orang menunggu, siapakah gerangan gadis beruntung yang dimaksud.

Dalam senyap itu tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah membelah keheningan. Seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah, dengan gaun putih indah panjang menjuntai memeluk tubuh mungilnya berjalan tenang menyeberangi ruangan.

"PARK JIMIN."

Semua orang terkesiap dan seakan kehilangan udara untuk bernafas. Beberapa lainnya yang merasa pernah berurusan dengan bisnis bawah tanah menganga tak percaya. Sedangkan si gadis, yang namanya telah disebut oleh lisan pewaris muda Min melangkah pasti ke depan panggung. Menghampiri seseorang di podium sana yang saat ini mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Dan bertemulah mereka. Sang Min muda dan gadis Park-nya. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Bersisian mereka menghadap para hadirin, membungkuk satu kali sebagai bentuk penghormatan. Ruangan masih saja senyap. Terdapat begitu banyak wajah bingung. Bahkan para wartawan lupa bergerak untuk mengambil gambar layaknya orang linglung.

Hingga akhirnya, seorang hadirin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Satu persatu orang-orang mulai tersadar dan mulai ikut memberi tepuk tangan meski ekspresi mereka semua sama-sama terlihat bingung.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pandangan menyapu seluruh ruangan. Sementara itu, Park Jimin yang bergenggaman tangan dengannya menatap lurus pada satu arah. Pada seorang pemuda tinggi dengan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya. Orang pertama yang bangkit memberikan tepuk tangan serta satu-satunya hadirin yang tak menampakkan wajah kebingungan.

Jimin terlihat sedikit terkesiap, merasa seperti ada yang meremas tangannya, perhatiannya langsung terlalih menuju Yoongi. Mereka saling bertemu pandang dan kemudian... saling bertukar senyuman.

Tiba-tiba sorang ajudan mendekat dan berbisik.

"Ketua. Nyonya besar meminta anda segera ke Rumah Sakit. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi." mata Yoongi terbelalak. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas tangan Park Jimin lebih keras.

* * *

Pasangan yang baru mengikarkan hubungan itu terpaksa harus berpisah. Yoongi bilang dia harus kerumah sakit karena ayahnya tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri. Maka Jimin membiarkannya pergi, sementara dia sendiri juga memilih pergi dari pesta itu. Urusannya sudah selesai di sini.

Mereka keluar bersama. Berjalan beriringan sambil Yoongi merangkul pinggulnya. Semua mata terpana menatap mereka.

Yoongi mengantarnya hingga membukakan pintu mobil.

Mereka saling tersenyum satu kali sebelum mobil Jimin melaju membawanya pergi.

"Pemuda yang pertama kali bertepuk tangan, kau sudah mendapatkan informasinya tentangnya?"

"Sudah, direktur. Namanya Kim Namjoon putra dari Kim Junmyeon dari Big Market. Baru kembali dari menamatkan S2 nya di Amerika."

"Hmmm, Kim Namjoon."

"Kita memiliki beberapa gambar kegiatannya selama di Amerika, direktur. Anda akan terkejut melihat ini."

"Berikan padaku."

Sebuah tablet diberikan pada Park Jimin. Dan bibirnya langsung menyunggingkan senyum. Jemarinya terus menggulir gambar-gambar di tablet. Semakin banyak gambar yang dilihat, semakin besar pula lengkunagan senyumnya.

"Menarik. Kerja bagus Taehyung-ah. Tapi, pastikan dipihak mana orang ini berpijak."

"Baik, direktur. Tapi menurut informan kita Kim Namjoon tak pernah beranjak dari masa lalunya."

Jimin tiba-tiba terbahak meremehkan, "Maksudmu dia masih mengharapkannya? Yang benar saja. Apa dia lupa sebanyak apa Tuhan menciptakan mahluk bumi?"

"Anda tau direktur. Kim Hyosang bermain curang."

Mata Jimin memicing, berfikir. "Ahh, jadi ternyata seperti itu?" kepalanya mengangguk samar.

Tablet itu diletakkan jok penumpang disampingnya. Park Jimin kemudian menatap keluar jendela mobil. Membiarkan tabletnya tetap menyala, menampilkan gambar seorang sepasang kekasih yang berangkulan mesra. Tampak saling jatuh cinta dan bahagia.

"Direktur, tidakkah anda ingin mengunjungi nona kecil? Besok adalah ulang tahunnya."

"Tanggal berapa hari ini?" ucap Jimin cepat.

"15"

Jimin meringis samar. Ah, dia melupakan hal sepenting ini.

"Cari tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Dan kirimkan yang paling mahal dan terbaik ke asramanya."

"Apakah anda ingin saya menyertakan kartu ucapan selamat?"

"Terserah padamu. Lakukan saja yang terbaik."

"Baik."

.

.

Kim Taehyung melirik sekilas pada kaca spion atas mobil.

Hanya beberapa detik, namun itu cukup untuk menangkap moment ketika seorang Dewi Kematian menjelma menjadi sosok ibu yang penyayang. Dia pun menyembunyikan senyum senang.

Setidaknya dia tahu, sekejam apapun Rose bagi orang-orang wanita itu tetaplah wanita rapuh yang harus dilindungi. Andai saja mereka tahu, bahwa Red Rose sebenarnya berbayang White Rose.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : Aku kurang puas dengan chapter sebelumnya. Makanya chapter ini dibuat sesegera mungkin sebagai pelengkap.

Inget ya, ini GS. Jadi Jimin, Jungkook, dan Jin adalah cewek. Eh? 3J. Wkwkwk (Maafkan kegajeanku)

Wah, followernya ternyata lumayan. Tapi kok yang review sedikit ya?

Tadinya aku gak mau terlalu mikirin soal review sih, tapi lama-lama kesel juga. Sekarang aku ngerti kenapa banyak Author yg berhenti nulis gara gara silent reader. Ternyata agak nyebelin yah? Hehe...

Klo reviewnya masih sedikit aku gak mau lanjut ah. Gak seru. 🙁🙁

So, review juseyo...


	5. Chapter 4

**White Rose**

* * *

Yoonmin

Namjin

Vkook

(Gender Switch)

* * *

Plak!

Tamparan keras menghantam wajah cantik seorang wanita bermata elok. Putih halus wajahnya, tampak kontras dengan bagian memerah di pipinya yang menerima perihnya tamparan tangan dari seorang lelaki yang kurang ajarnya adalah suaminya sendiri. Mata eloknya berkaca-kaca menahan buliran air mata. Perihnya wajahnya, tak lebih perih dari hatinya yang terluka.

"Adik kurang ajarmu itu! Apa ayah kalian selama ini memberi makan dengan bangkai, huh? Pembangkang. Aku sudah mengatur rapi semua untuknya, dan dihancurkan begitu saja dengan bodohnya."

Plak!

Satu tamparan lain kembali mendarat. Bersamaan dengan liquid tangis dari mata elok itu mengalir. Beribu sumpah serapah ingin dikeluarkannya untuk membalas perkataan sang suami. Namun, mulutnya tertutup serapat-rapatnya. Bahkan sesegukannya pun tertelan bulat-bulat.

Bukanlah karena rasa takut yang membuatnya bungkam. Tapi hal lainnya. Hal yang begitu rumit untuk dirunutkan. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya hanya bersabar menerima semua perlakuan buruk ini.

Pria kurang ajar itu berkacak pinggang menatapnya. Tatapan mata bajingan itu terlihat pongah dan meremehkan. Tangan kotornya yang tadi digunakan untuk menampar, kini mencengkram kuat wajah wanita bermata elok itu.

"Seokjin, apa kau tahu kenapa dalam setiap cerita selalu ada tokoh wanita cantiknya?" bisiknya berbahaya. Wanita bermata elok itu tetap diam seribu bahasa. Tidak ada gunanya menjawab. Ini pasti hanya satu dari sekian cara suaminya merendahkannya.

"Haha..." wajah iblis itu mendekat.

"Karena...Jalang selalu jadi pemanis cerita." kemudian wajah cantiknya dilepaskan dengan sangat kasar.

"Sekarang, jalankan bagianmu dalam cerita jalang! Buka pakaianmu dan menungging disisi tempat tidur. SEKARANG!"

Tubuh lemah wanita itu di dorong kuat. Air matanya mengalir deras. Hari-harinya selalu seperti ini. Setiap kali suaminya mengalami hari yang buruk, dialah yang akan menerima pelampiasan kekesalan. Tak cukup hanya dipukuli, dengan tega suaminya akan menyetubuhinya seperti pelacur. Tubuhnya tak lebih dari alat pemuas nafsu. Tidak pernah ada kasih sayang. Hanya ada persetubuhan.

Sementara lelaki jahanam itu sibuk mengejar klimaksnya, si cantik bermata elok hanya mampu merapalkan doa dan mengenang sebuah nama dalam batinnya sedang tubuhnya sedang terhentak-hentak.

 _"Namjoon, selamat aku."_

"Ahhh~" dan bajingan itu mencapai kenikmatannya.

* * *

Media Korea heboh dengan kabar pertunangan Ketua Muda Min Group dengan seorang wanita yang diketahui adalah pemilik sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang seni rupa. Para awak media masing-masing melakukan berbagai analisa bagaimana pertemuan antara kedua pasangan ini terjadi.

Ada yang berpendapat bahwa kemungkinan Ketua Muda Min yang gemar mengoleksi lukisan dari pameran tahunan perusahaan itu. Mereka makin menguatkan pendapat itu dengan bukti beberapa kalinya perusahaan mengadakan pameran di galeri Hotel King; anak perusahaan terbesar yang rajin disambangi sang Ketua Muda.

Di saluran televisi lainnya, pendapat lain berkata bahwa mereka pasangan yang dikira sedang dimabuk cinta itu telah menjalani kencan buta sebelumnya. Namun, pendapat ini banyak dipandang lemah. Karena tidak memiliki bukti yang mendasar.

Klik!

Televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita itu dimatikan. Seorang wanita berambut sebahu tampak duduk tegak dibalik meja kerja jati yang sepertinya mahal. Kecantikannya bak mahakarya. Wajahnya kecil dengan bibir ranum menggoda. Terpoles lipstick merah menyala. Manis dan panas pada saat yang sama.

"Direktur!" sebuah suara berat memanggil. Seorang pemuda berbadan tegap memasuki ruangan kerja itu.

Sang Rose sedikit mengangkat kepala ke arah suara. Wajah cantiknya tampak datar tanpa ekspresi. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya kemudian kepada si pemilik suara.

"Semua sesuai keinginan anda. Ketua Besar Min tetap akan koma hingga pernikahan anda terlaksana. Dan hasil laboratorium akan menunjukkan bahwa penyebab utamanya adalah karena serangan jantung yang beliau derita."

Senyum sinis dari wajah cantiknya terkembang. "Berapa lama efek formulanya bertahan?"

"Untuk permulaan, hanya akan bertahan 24 jam. Lalu akan semakin bertambah dengan penambahan dosis dalam jangka waktu bertahap. Pada akhirnya, kita hanya perlu menyuntikkan formulanya satu kali dalam satu pekan."

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas tugas ini?"

"Wu Yifan. Datang sebagai spesialis jantung terbaik dari China. Dokter muda berbakat yang dibawa kemari untuk merawat Ketua Besar."

"Ahh, Kris. Bagus, aku menyukai cara kerjanya. Cepat dan tidak banyak bicara. Pastikan kau memberinya bonus akhir tahun. Dia bekerja keras kali ini." Sang Rose tersenyum puas.

"Baik, direktur."

"Dan, Taehyung-ah. Sepekan ini, berjagalah di sekitar rumah sakit. Ini adalah langkah yang besar, aku tak bisa mempercayai siapapun sebaik kau."

"Tentu, direktur. Saya pamit." ujar pria bersuara berat itu membungkukkan badan lalu berbalik pergi dari sana.

Hanya beberapa langkah kemudian, pria itu berhenti. Badan tegap itu kembali berbalik.

" Jimin-ah... " panggilnya lirih.

Wajah cantik Sang Rose tampak terkejut. Terutama dengan panggilan tak biasa yang didengarnya. Mereka bersitatap, bukan sebagai atasan dan bawahan. Tapi tatapan seorang peduli seorang sahabat.

"Untuk kali ini saja, datanglah. Dia merindukanmu dengan teramat sangat." suara itu berubah lembut.

Sang Rose tertegun, matanya memerah sesaat. Dan ditepisnya air mata yang menggenang dengan berkedip sebanyak mungkin, serta dialihkannya pandangannya.

Tidak. Dia Sang Rose, bukan hanya sekedar Park Jimin.

"Sudahlah Taehyung. Suatu saat Jihoon akan mengerti kenapa ibunya melakukan ini. Tolong, berhenti mengajariku tentang apa yng harus ku lakukan. Kehancuran harus dibalas kehancuran."

"Aku tidak mengajarimu, Jimin. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Kita berdua tahu rasanya kehilangan kasih sayang orang tua, aku tidak tega keponakanku harus mengalaminya juga."

Park Jimin menarik nafas dalam serta memejamkan matanya rapat. Sejurus kemudian, ekspresinya berubah ramah.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan boneka teddy bear yang besar untuknya. Suster Seo mengatakan mata Jihoon berbinar senang menerimanya. Kau tahu, dia bahkan menamainya Tae-Tae. Dia lebih menyayangimu, benar-benar membuat cemburu." celotehnya sambil mencebik dan melipat tangan di depan dada. Manis sekali.

Pemandangan yang mengemaskan. Taehyung terbahak nyaring. Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Jimin yang seperti ini, kadang membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Yeah, dia sekarang memanggilku paman Keren. " ucap Taehyung kikuk.

"BENAR! Astaga, aku terkejut Suster Seo mengatakan Jihoon ingin menikahimu saat dia dewasa. Bisa kau bayangkan itu? Kau menjadi menantuku? Woahhh, anak itu." Park Jimin menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir.

Gelak tawa canggung Taehyung terdengar lagi.

"Hahaha, dia hanya anak kecil. Baiklah, aku harus pergi." ujar Taehyung sembari tersenyum.

Park Jimin balas tersenyum manis dan menggangguk lucu, "Hati-hati, calon menantu." kelakarnya. Taehyung sekali lagi terbahak sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan wajah sumringah.

Dan ketika Taehyung menghilang dibalik pintu, ekspresi Sang Rose berubah datar. Senyum manisnya seketika menghilang dan sorot tajam berbahayanya kembali. Matanya menatap lurus kearah perginya Taehyung.

Senyum iblis Sang Rose tersungging.

Selalu. Dia selalu tahu bagaimana harus memanipulasi keadaan agar menguntungkan. Cih, semua pria sama saja. Terlalu mudah dikendalikan.

* * *

Sementara itu, di lorong sepi sebuah rumah sakit besar keriuhan telah terjadi. Ketua Muda Min terlihat kacau dan wajah-wajah petinggi perusahaan yang berada disekitarnya juga tampak panik dan tegang.

"Ketua. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, kondisi Ketua Besar harus dirahasiakan demi posisi anda. Jika tidak, orang-orang jahat akan memanfaatkan komanya beliau untuk menghianati anda. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan itu."

Min Yoongi terdiam. Dia bukannya tidak tahu, bahwa orang-orang ini berada di pihaknya karena kepentingan mereka juga. Jika tahta Min hancur, maka begitu pun mereka. Dalam hati, Yoongi tertawa sarkas.

"Tentu saja. Paman sekalian lebih pengalaman akan hal ini, tolong bimbing saya. Jika memang harus dirahasiakan, baiklah. Silahkan atur bagaimana yang terbaik."

Seorang pria gendut dengan jas mahal berseloroh, "Ketua, ini hanya usulan. Bagaimana jika, untuk pengawasan Ketua Besar anda meminta bantuan..." pria paruh baya itu tak lantas melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matanya menoleh kiri-kanan meminta dorong mental pada beberapa orang disekitarnya. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat mengangguk mantap.

Yoongi merasakan hal yang tak biasa, dan mungkin saja akan berbahaya.

"Sang Rose. Kabarnya dia memiliki sindikat pengawal bayangan dengan tingkat keamanan setara presiden. Bahkan mungkin lebih hebat dari itu. Mereka bekerja secara rahasia dan tak terdeteksi, kadang menyamar sebagai orang biasa disekitar kita. Penguasaan ilmu bela diri mereka tingkat tinggi dan kecerdikan yang luar biasa. Para hackernya juga ikut serta bekerja dibalik bayangan."

"Maksud anda, aku meminta Jimin; maksudku Rose agar melakukan pengawalan untuk ayah?" Yoongi terhenyak mendengarnya. Menggunakan jasa Rose sama saja dengan menjual nyawa pada iblis. Dia memang telah melakukannya, tapi jika soal ayahnya juga diserahkan pada Rose itu bisa saja bagai pisau bermata dua. Kondisi ayahnya menjadi akan menjadi rahasia dari siapapun, begitu pula kematiannya bisa saja diterbunuh oleh bayangannya sendiri.

Tidak. Biar bagaimana pun muaknya Yoongi terhadap ayahnya, kematian lelaki itu akan menjadi kiamat bagi ibunya yang tercinta.

"Aku akan memikirkannya." jawab Yoongi pada akhirnya. Orang-orang disana terlihat mengangguk paham. Lalu kemudian mereka pamit undur diri meninggalkan Yoongi yang kini memijit alis.

Tak jauh dari Yoongi berdiri, seorang gadis berkursi roda menatap pemuda itu prihatin.

* * *

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Kim Taehyung sedang berada di atap sebuah rumah sakit besar yang tingginya puluhan lantai dia baru saja melakukan sebuah panggilan.

Setelah menuntaskan pembicaraan teleponnya, Taehyung mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku celana. Suara teriakan seorang gadis mengejutkannya. Dia celingukan mencari sumber suar, dan setelah menemukannya diam-diam Taehyung menyimak.

"ARRRRHHH! Kau memang tidak berguna Jungkook." suara teriakan itu lagi-lagi menggaung diiringi dengan tangis sesegukannya. Seorang gadis muda yang duduk dikuri roda. Ah, sepertinya sedang putus asa.

Berniat menggendap-ngendap pergi dari sana, Taehyung mulai melangkah. Tiba-tiba suara decitan nyaring terpaksa membuatnya menoleh. Taehyung terkejut bukan main. Adrenalinnya berpacu kuat. Gadis itu ternyata akan menjatuhkan diri dari atap.

"Sial!" desisnya.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Taehyung berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Dia menggeram laksana singa, melompat bak cheetah, mencengkram erat sebuah kursi roda yang sudah nyaris oleng menumpahkan isinya.

Terlambat, si gadis ternyata telah melemparkan diri ke udara. Taehyung dengan gesitnya menangkap pergelangan si gadis yang terkejut luar biasa. Tak menyadari ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Wajahnya pias dan matanya membulat kaget. Posisi mereka saling menggenggam dengan si gadis yang bergelantungan dari ketinggian 40 lantai. Jika jatuh, tulangnya mungkin remuk hancur terburai.

Sementara itu, Taehyung berjuang mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya mengangkat naik gadis itu. Suara beratnya seperti mengaum, ototnya berkontraksi tegang. Menunjukkan betapa perkasanya pria ini. Setelah mengeram kuat sekali lagi, Taehyung berhasil mengangkat gadis itu keatas dengan satu kali sentakan dan memeluk erat pinggangnya yang ramping.

Si gadis balik memeluk. Rautnya pucat seakaan tak berdarah. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka hanya saling memeluk dalam keheningan. Sesekali yang terdengar hanya desah nafas lelah si pemuda berbadan tegap. Pekatnya malam yang menyelimuti. Dan... salju pertama pun turun. Dingin mulai merambat, namun tubuh keduanya menghangat.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

A/N : Hallo, cutepark is back. Hiatus is died. Huahahahaha

Pendek aja dulu ya, yg penting kita jumpa kangen dulu. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya. Boleh dong review nya.

Tapi btw, emang cerita ini ditunggu ya? Ngehehe


End file.
